High-speed countercurrent chromatography with a spiral tube assembly can retain a satisfactory amount of stationary phase of polymer phase systems used for protein separation. In order to improve the partition efficiency a simple tool to modify the tubing shapes was fabricated, and the following four different tubing modifications were made: intermittently pressed at 10 mm width, flattened, flat-waving, and flat-twisting. Partition efficiencies of the separation column made from these modified tubing were examined in protein separation with an aqueous-aqueous polymer phase system at flow rates of 1-2 ml/min under 800 rpm. The results indicated that the column with all modified tubing improved the partition efficiency at a flow rate of 1 ml/min, but at a higher flow rate of 2 ml/min the columns made of flattened tubing showed lowered partition efficiency apparently due to the loss of the retained stationary phase. Among all the modified columns, the column with intermittently pressed tubing gave the best peak resolution. It may be concluded that the intermittently pressed and flat-twisting improve the partition efficiency in a semi-preparative separation while other modified tubing of flattened and flat-waving configurations may be used for analytical separations with a low flow rate.